Paroles
by Janendra
Summary: Una palabra dicha con el afán de lastimar puede cambiar nuestra vida. Kurama hiere el orgullo de Hiei y éste se marcha. Siete años después Kurama encontrará a Hiei donde menos piensa y con un secreto que le pondrá la vida de cabeza. Kurama/Hiei, Kuwabara/Yuusuke. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y no gano un soberano quinto por escribir esto, nomás alimento mi morbo.

Las tres primeras palabras de este fic están dedicadas a Arisu XDDD, naaa te dedico todo el fic.

**Paroles**

**by Janendra**

**email: jjanendra(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx**

La limusina dobla en una esquina solitaria. Él viento de la tarde arrastra perezoso las hojas doradas. El semáforo marca rojo. Un grupo de chiquillos en uniforme azul cielo atraviesa la calle.

El chofer mira por el espejo retrovisor. Una camioneta blanca, un chiquillo vestido de azul que come donas. La mirada desciende y la figura de su pasajero queda en primer plano: La mano se adentra en el saco, los dedos largos se mueven sobre los botones del celular. Un saludo áspero, las formalidades de rigor. Su jefe es un hombre joven, alto y fuerte, cabello corto de un rojo intenso, irreal. Andará por los treinta, quizá uno o dos años más. El chofer tamborilea los dedos en el volante, a esa edad él trabajaba un taxi. Murmura una grosería. El jefe, que parece oír hasta con la punta del más delgado cabello, desliza los lentes sobre la nariz, los ojos verdes lo miran con una crueldad que asusta.

—Ese vocabulario —dice en voz baja, silente, y a pesar de que la voz es rica y profunda el chofer se estremece.

—Disculpe Minamino-san —murmura y sin darse cuenta se encoje en el asiento.

El chofer odia esa voz de témpano autoritaria y exigente. Desde el primer momento se sintió incómodo con ese hombre. Conducir para él lo tiene todo el día con el corazón en la garganta, siente que trae un bestia salvaje en el asiento trasero. Si no tuviera mujer y tres hijos dejaría ese trabajo.

—El semáforo —dice el jefe y el chofer se da cuenta que la luz cambió—. Procuré no distraerse.

El chofer asiente nervioso. Da vuelta en una esquina, el transito se vuelve lento, demasiados carros.

Minamino mira por la ventanilla, las hojas se desprenden de los árboles. Cierra los ojos. Sus oídos se llenan del diminuto sonido de las fibras que se trozan. El barco dorado navega en el aire hasta posarse en el suelo.

Revisa los documentos en su portafolio. Suspira, no puede concentrarse. Anoche soñó que Hiei yacía desnudo y tibio bajo su cuerpo. Hiei era delgado y pequeño, un precioso demonio que parecía un adolescente de trece años, ojos de un escarlata ardiente, cabello negro con un mechón blanco. No le gustan esos sueños, ¿para qué fantasear con los ausentes? En el sueño lo poseía. Hiei jadeaba en su oído, le decía a regañadientes, como si lo obligaran, que lo amaba. Minamino sonríe, Hiei era un arbusto con espinas que no bajaba la guardia, adoraba llevarlo al clímax, a ese punto donde no podía contenerse y gemía alto, desacompasado, las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos húmedos de puro placer, cuando sin quererlo se le soltaba la lengua y entre jadeos ahogados le confesaba aquellas cosas: te amo Kurama. Adoraba aún más echarle en cara sus palabras cuando permanecían tendidos en el futón e intentaba abrazarlo. Hiei le daba con la almohada en la cara dos de cada tres veces. Lo dijiste, susurraba malicioso, y Hiei le gritaba enfurecido: ¡claro que no zorro tonto!

Despertó a media madrugada con la nostalgia enraizada en el pecho y el deseo quemando su sexo. Debió masturbarse. Un hombre treintañero recurriendo a los placeres solitarios le parecía patético, la verdad es que no deseaba estar solo. El muchacho llegó en media hora, igual que las pizzas, encantador y sonriente. Un prostituto caro para un alto ejecutivo. El chico conocía bien su oficio y hasta le juró amor eterno con una curiosa sinceridad; lo odió.

Frunce el ceño acentuando una arruga en el entrecejo. No creía que Hiei le diera importancia a las palabras. Tuvieron un sin número de amargas peleas, Hiei se iba y regresaba, o él lo obligaba a volver. ¿Por qué sería diferente? Debió darse cuenta, si se hubiera quedado callado.

—No quise decirlo —murmura con un dejo de tristeza.

Una mentira más al saco, la misma falsedad que se cuenta cada día. Deseó herirlo y usó las palabras precisas, la intención correcta, y a pasado siete años arrepintiéndose. Años de culpa y soledad por un mal día que desquitó con Hiei. El celular vibra en su saco, mira el identificador, responde con una sonrisa que hace temblar a su chofer.

—Profesor Kiryu —repite para no olvidar el nombre—. ¡Siempre soy puntual! —se defiende con un tono alegre que sólo usa con sus amigos—. Sí hombre, no lo olvido. El peluche, sí. ¿Algo más?

Se pasa una mano por el cabello. Los ojos verdes chispean. El celular vuelve al saco, y a pesar de la sonrisa le duele el pecho. Ya no pensaré en ti, se dice. Su mente vuelve a aquel día, a los ojos de rubíes que lo miraron incrédulos. Cuando lo sintió herido quiso tragarse sus palabras una a una, decirle que era una broma, una payasada cualquiera, él lo amaba, era su vida entera. Le abrió la puerta y Hiei se fue sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás.

La limusina se mueve con una lentitud exasperante y están a sólo dos calles de la escuela. Imagina a Hiei en la banqueta, recorre palmo a palmo el cuerpo pequeño. Añora los ojos carmesí que resplandecían traviesos, la sonrisa cínica que amaba, se pregunta cómo será Hiei, aunque sea un demonio tuvo que cambiar en algo, han pasado siete años y no puede ser el mismo. La ilusión le mira triste y se desvanece. Minamino observa el vacío, sale del auto.

—Estaciónese por aquí —le dice al chofer.

Meses, días y años de buscarlo. Camina furioso. Recorrió cada rincón del Ningenkai, del Makai, y ni una pista, ningún rastro, nada. Hiei parecía una invención de su mente, el recuerdo fugaz de un sueño. Cada momento, cada segundo que pasa siente que se volverá loco.

Es la hora de salida y parece que los niños surgen de las mismas piedras. Tropieza con un chiquillo, le toma un segundo recomponer su rostro, atrás la angustia y el dolor. Una mujer y una niña se acercan a la carrera.

—Ah, gracias —jadea la mujer y apoya las manos sobre las rodillas.

Kurama asiente amable. El chiquillo, que no debe pasar de los cuatro años, lo mira con ojos enormes, atónitos.

—Lobo —dice el niño y Minamino sonríe, le acaricia la cabeza mientras pasa a su lado.

—¡Mamá le dijo lobo al señor! —acusa la niña.

La sonrisa de Minamino se acentúa, gira a medias y le muestra al chiquillo uno de sus colmillos. El niño abre la boca sorprendido.

—Ya es tiempo de que te olvide —suspira.

La reja se abre. Una atenta maestra le indica el camino a preescolar y maternal. El patio de la escuela es amplio, lleno de jardines y juegos para los niños. Es un buen lugar para crecer. Evoca sus propios años de escuela. Las chiquillas revoltosas detrás de él, los compañeros que recuerda con nostalgia, Hiei trepado en el árbol junto a su salón observando curioso las cosas que hacía.

La escuela tiene una excelente reputación y cubre desde maternal hasta universidad. Al principio no estuvo de acuerdo en cambiar a los niños, las clases estaban avanzadas y no sabía si el cambio les sentaría bien, además debían emplear más tiempo para llevarlos. Yuusuke los abrumó a él y a Kuwabara con un centenar de folletos hasta que accedieron a visitar las instalaciones. Preescolar y maternidad estaban separados del resto de la escuela y tenían patios independientes, la directora parecía estricta y justa, el personal docente era un encanto, había pocos niños por grupo. Por supuesto no se quedaron con las apariencias, preguntaron y los otros padres les aseguraron que las cosas del folleto eran ciertas y que el maestro de su grupo era una completa maravilla.

En preescolar lo hacen esperar en una sala decorada como un bosque de hojas doradas. Debido a su trabajo desde que cambiaron a los niños, hace dos semanas, no puso un pie en la escuela. Recordaba adornos de maripositas y flores, el cambio de temporada también se ve en la decoración. Niños bien abrigados adornan los cristales, las nubes soplan nieve sobre los árboles que se protegen con bufandas y cubre orejas. Ahora ya sabe de dónde sacó Hanako la idea de ponerle suéter a los árboles del jardín. Mira divertido el revistero en forma de oso y la cafetera conejo. Se siente tentado a tocar la ardilla que se equilibra sobre un plato de galletas, le pica la panza y la ardilla le tira un mordisco para huir despavorida con una galleta. Minamino se ríe y se gana una mirada curiosa de la profesora que entra. La mujer carga un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca y trae de la mano una niña de tres años. También el uniforme del personal cambió, ahora lucen batas azules con soñadores conejitos.

—¡Kuramaaa! —grita la niña y se le cuelga de las piernas—. ¡Tengo novio!

La nena no se parece en nada a él, tiene los ojos de un profundo miel, el cabello negro, rizado y largo hasta media espalda. Minamino frunce el ceño.

—Et mi maettro y et mi novio. Cárgame.

—¿Te portaste bien Hanako?

—Muy bien —dice la profesora.

Hanako asiente efusiva y lo abraza. Los ojitos miel exploran a conciencia el rostro del adulto.

—¿Etat trishte? —inquiere preocupada.

Minamino sonríe con suavidad. Hanako heredó la sensibilidad de su madre y eso lo enternece.

—Un poco. Ya se me pasa amor. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? Yuusuke hizo pastel.

Deposita a Hanako en el suelo y la pequeña da vueltas alrededor de sus piernas. La maestra sonríe indulgente.

—Es una niña muy activa.

—Lo es —concede. Activa es un buen sinónimo para latosa—. Se parece a su padre. Kanbe tiene el carácter de su madre.

La maestra le tiende al bebé. Una bolita de piel muy blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño que balbucea contento al reconocer el olor.

—Hola diablillo, ¿qué tal la vida en maternal?

Kanbe balbucea y ríe. Hanako se sube a la mesa y mordisquea las galletas.

—Así que ya volvió el profesor Kiryu —comenta mientras impide que Hanako rompa la cafetera. El famoso maestro se ausentó unos días antes de que inscribieran a Hanako así que todavía no lo conocen—. Creí que él entregaba a los niños.

—Está ocupado con unos padres. ¿Quiere hablar con él?

—No, mañana tenemos cita —responde más atento a Hanako que a la conversación. Yuusuke hizo que la secretaria le concertara una cita apenas volviera el maestro y esa mañana le llamaron para darle la hora.

—A Hanako le cayó muy bien —dice la maestra y lo ayuda a equilibrar la maleta de Kanbe y la mochila de Hanako—. Mañana haremos una actividad con fotografías de la familia —dice a manera de despedida—. El maestro Kiryu lo anotó en la libreta de tareas, pueden enviar todas las fotos que ella desee. Si quiere traer de su mami está bien.

—La extraña mucho —Minamino menea la cabeza—. La muerte es más difícil para los niños.

La mujer asiente. No dice nada, no hay palabras para consolar la muerte, ella lo sabe bien. Sus pensamientos la llevan hasta un recuerdo diáfano todavía doloroso: Un anciano que parece dormir en una tarde de sol y hojas verdes, ella se sienta a su lado, le toca la mano que encuentra fría. Ve los helechos que crecen junto a un árbol, la tarde es húmeda y las cigarras cantan. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, siente que le tiran la bata y mira a la pequeña Hanako que le extiende los brazos.

—¿Tat trishte maeshtra? Te abrato.

La maestra se arrodilla para recibir el abrazo. Un dulce calor le llena el pecho. El recuerdo deja pasó a un mañana en la playa. Ataviado con un pantaloncillo morado su padre anciano le sonríe y la invita a meterse al mar, un recuerdo que la lleva a otro, muchos años atrás, cuando su padre era un hombre joven y ella un pequeña. Le sonríe a la niña y al señor Minamino.

—¿Lo llevo todo? —pregunta él en voz alta y repasa la lista que Yuusuke le dictara por teléfono—. Niños, tarea, maletas, peluche.

Mira a Hanako que ahora corre con los brazos extendidos como alas de avión y luego a la maestra.

—El peluche está en la maleta —dice ella.

—Entonces lo tenemos todo, me despido. Hanako di adiós a la maestra.

Hanako se despide con dos besos y un abrazo. No toma la mano que le extiende Minamino. Echa a correr rumbo al patio de preescolar.

—¡Hanako!

—¡Voy a detirle adiót a mi maeshtro! —grita la niña sin aminorar la carrera.

La maestra se ríe. Esa niña es un huracán incansable.

—Vaya usted, así conoce al profesor Kiryu.

Minamino sigue el olor de Hanako en el aire. No estaba tan errado el niño cuando decía que era un lobo, es en realidad un youko plateado: un zorro demonio escondido en un cuerpo de hombre.

—¡Maeshtroo! —grita Hanako con todas sus fuerzas.

El profesor Kiryu está a medio patio recogiendo pelotas. Minamino alcanza a Hanako y la levanta en brazos. El profesor se incorpora, se gira y su rostro palidece.

Minamino siente que se queda sin aire. Frente a él, vestido con una bata azul decorada con tiernos conejos de ojos brillantes, está Hiei. Se pasa la lengua por los labios que encuentra repentinamente secos. Recorre a Hiei de arriba a abajo. Si antes se veía de trece años ahora parece de dieciséis. Reconoce fascinado que ha estirado un poco, a duras penas le llega al hombro.

—¡Nooo veaaat a mi maeshtrooo! —gruñe Hanako y consigue soltarse de su agarre para correr a los brazos de Hiei—. ¡Et mi novio!

Hiei levanta a la niña. La mira a los ojos para no pensar en el hombre que tiene enfrente.

—Hiei —llama Minamino y se acerca un paso, mismo que el maestro retrocede.

—¡Lo atutat a mi novio! ¡Kurama malo!

—Kurama no me asusta —dice Hiei con una naturalidad que le parece por completo anormal. El Hiei que él conoce no soporta a los niños—. Tu hija es linda.

Kurama piensa que si la mandíbula se le desencajara del susto y la impresión estaría en el piso y no podría recogerla. Se acerca otro paso y ésta vez Hiei no retrocede, alza la mano para tocarlo, para comprobar que está ahí. Hiei esquiva su mirada, no alcanza a rozarle la mejilla cuando un intenso rojo cubre el rostro delicioso. Kurama siente deseos de reírse a carcajadas, eufórico y asustado, no puede creerlo, ¡es Hiei!

Los ojos de Kurama se humedecen, una, dos lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Se limpia el rostro con la mano.

—No es mi hija —se maldice, de todas las cosas que ha soñado decirle se le escapa aquello—. Te busqué —dice para corregir el rumbo; otro niño aparece por el patio reclamando a Hiei y este le entrega a Hanako y se aleja.

—¡Ma-es-tro!

Kurama fulmina con la mirada al niño pelirrojo, debe tener seis o siete años y una vocecita que le taladra los tímpanos. El niño se abraza a la cadera de Hiei y frota la mejilla contra su estómago.

Hiei lo toma de la mano y lo esconde detrás de su cuerpo. El niño se asoma a medias y mira desconfiado al señor Minamino. A Hanako le parece muy divertido como el niño mueve la nariz olisqueando el aire y lo imita.

—Hanako ya tienes que ir a casa —dice Hiei y empuja al niño en dirección contraria a Kurama—. Si me disculpan.

—¡Adiót maeshtro! —grita Hanako contenta.

—¡Hiei tenemos que hablar!

El celular de Minamino vibra. Se distrae un segundo y cuando alza la mirada Hiei ya no está allí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOooOoOoOo**

—¡Era él! ¡Claro que era él, no me vas a decir a mí, A MÍ, que me confundí! ¡Si digo que era Hiei, era él!

Kurama camina de un lado a otro de la cocina. Tiene a Kanbe en brazos y el pequeño se ríe con cada brusco movimiento. Kurama jala aire y frustrado se sienta.

Los dos hombres sentados enfrente intercambian una mirada. Kuwabara da un largo sorbo a su taza de café. Yuusuke mira atento a Kanbe. Poco queda en ambos hombres de los adolescentes que fueron una vez. Kuwabara es un tipo enorme y fuerte al que los trajes sastre le sientan a la perfección. Al verlo nadie diría que fue un excéntrico pandillero. Se casó con Yukina, formó una familia y es un contador respetable. Los años también cambiaron a Yuusuke, menos alto que sus amigos conserva el cuerpo espigado y ágil de un muchacho, su rostro varonil e inquieto da cuenta de su edad. Es un hombre atractivo que no consigue estabilidad ni con las parejas ni en los trabajos. Su más reciente ocupación es entrenar a un equipo de football que tiene más esperanzas de obtener un Nóbel que de ganar un partido.

—Dámelo —dice Yuusuke y le quita el bebé—, no quiero que lo desnuques.

—¿Por qué no lo seguiste? —dice Kuwabara—, su rastro debió ser claro para ti.

Kurama gruñe y se recarga contra el respaldo.

—No olía a nada, era como si no estuviera allí —Kurama no sabe explicarse, se jala los cabellos—. Estaba allí, lo tenía enfrente. No recuerdo percibir su olor.

—O es tiempo de llevarte al psiquiátrico o Hiei se oculta con un buen truco —dice Yuusuke.

—¿Lo buscaste bien? —pregunta Kuwabara.

—¡Qué si lo busqué!

—¿Y qué hiciste con los niños?

—Se los dejé al chofer.

—¿Se los dejaste a un completo extraño? —el tono de Yuusuke es incredulidad absoluta.

Kurama bebe su café sin azúcar. Lo mira con seriedad.

—Me transformé en zorro, ¿qué podía hacer? Hombre no te pongas así, los cuidó bien —transformarse a voluntad en un zorro de pelo blanco con varias colas es parte de ser un youko.

Kuwabara se ríe, apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Yuusuke. Kurama recarga el rostro en la palma de su mano izquierda. La figura más cercana a una madre que Kanbe conoce es Yuusuke, Yukina murió cuando el bebé tenía tres días de nacido. Ambos le ofrecieron a Kuwabara su apoyo incondicional. Fue Yuusuke, que entonces trabajaba de malabarista en un circo, quien se mudó de casa y tomó el papel de madre sustituta. Ocho meses después Yuusuke es la persona favorita de Hanako y Kanbe.

—¿Los llevas al partido? —inquiere Kuwabara con un tonito familiar que hace sonreír a Kurama.

—Sólo a Hanako, Kanbe se quedará con su tío Kurama —responde Yuusuke con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cásate con él y formen una linda familia —le dice Kurama a Kuwabara, la reacción de Yuusuke es inmediata, se pone colorado y bufa molesto.

—Piérdanse —gruñe.

—Hanako —llama Kuwabara en voz alta—, ¿cómo se llama tu maestro?

Lo vocecita de la niña se escucha desde la estancia.

—¡Hiei y et mi novio!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

Aomori Kiryu, un hombre de treinta cinco años, alto, de espaldas amplias, cabello plateado, ojos aguamarina y sonrisa afable, se ríe. Le da a Hiei un reconfortante masaje en los hombros.

—Puedo hacer las maletas en cinco minutos —ofrece ronroneante.

—No, éste es mi territorio, que Kurama cambie a sus hijos de escuela.

Aomori termina el masaje con un apretón en los hombros, despeina a Hiei y vuelve a la tarea de preparar la cena.

—Entonces son sus hijos.

Hiei bufa.

—Dijo que no.

La insinuación queda en el aire. Aomori pone a escurrir un manojo enorme de verduras, revisa una cacerola en la estufa y entona una de las canciones que Hiei le enseña a sus alumnos:

—En un lindo lago cerca del jardín hay un lindo pato… —le canta al arroz y vuelve sobre Hiei—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé.

Hiei se cruza de brazos. Mueve un pie sin descanso. Mira las baldosas blancas decoradas con racimos de uvas, las cacerolas colgadas en perfecto orden, los condimentos en tarritos de cristal, y sólo piensa en Kurama, en lo mucho que cambió. Cuando lo conoció Kurama tenía el cabello largo y su mirada no era tan fría. Hiei aprieta las manos, le parece sentir el agradable cosquilleo del pelo rojo, le gustaba meter sus manos en la cascada sedosa y tirar con fuerza para obtener la atención del youko. Hace tanto tiempo de eso. No se parece al Kurama que recuerda, el cuerpo humano envejeció; se veía bien. Al tenerlo enfrente supo cuánto lo extrañó. Hiei se levanta como si hubiera visto un fantasma y le arrebata a Aomori el dominio de la ensalada.

—Yo lo hago —gruñe y se dedica a revolver las verduras.

Aomori lo mira divertido. Ver intranquilo al serio demonio de fuego es un placer.

—¿Crees que te busque?

Hiei le dedica una mirada de profundo odio. Aomori le rodea la cadera con un brazo, le susurra la canción al oído y le suelta la estocada.

—¿Quieres que tu busque?

Las manos de Hiei se cierran sobre la fuente y la ensalada termina sobre la cabeza de Aomori.

—¡Uaaa por qué me haces esas preguntas! —ruge.

Aomori se quita un pedazo de col del parpado. Se pasa el trapo de la cocina por el cabello.

—Esta noche no hay verduras en la cena —dice.

En la sala se escucha el grito triunfal de un niño.

—Claro que habrá —dice Hiei y la exclamación en la sala es ahora de queja—, y no escuches las conversaciones de los adultos.

No estaba escuchando mamá, dice el niño. Hiei abre el refrigerador y saca un refractario lleno de brócoli hervido.

—Brócoli no —dice la vocecita en la sala.

Aomori termina de quitarse la ensalada del cabello. Ver a Hiei nervioso le fascina.

—Debe ser un tipo fantástico si es capaz de ponerte así con un simple hola —dice con falsa seriedad y Hiei gruñe en respuesta.

—¡Kurama ven a cenar!

Un niño pelirrojo entra arrastrando los pies, mira el brócoli en el centro de la mesa y hace un puchero. Es el mismo chiquillo que interrumpió la conversación que Kurama trataba de tener con Hiei. El pequeño tiene seis años, es un poco bajo para su edad, sus ojos son de un intenso color dorado, y cuando sonríe se le forman dos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Ven a lavarte las manos —llama Hiei.

—Brócoli no —dice el pequeño. Mira a Hiei con ojos esperanzados—. Comí verduras hace rato.

Hiei enarca las cejas y el pequeño Kurama suspira. Su mamá no cede cuando se trata de verduras. Extiende los brazos, Hiei le dobla las mangas del suéter y lo ayuda a lavarse las manos en el fregadero.

—Cántame —dice el pequeño con un puchero.

—Que bonitas juegan las gotitas de agua —canta Hiei—, saltan por mis manos, juegan con mis dedos, van rueda que rueda, caen todas a un tiempo.

Aomori se recarga en el refrigerador. A pesar del puchero el pequeño murmura sus partes favoritas de la canción. Aomori tiene ganas de meter lo necesario en una maleta y llevarse a Hiei y a su hijito lejos de ese youko ladino.

—Traviesas gotitas que quieren jugar —canta Kurama más fuerte que su mamá. Hiei le seca manos y lo encamina a la mesa.

—Hay helado de postre.

—¡Wiii! —festeja el niño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

La cualidad más sobresaliente de Aomori es su forma relajada y divertida de sonreír. Los ojos se le iluminan, los labios se mueven con una naturalidad que da gusto y la sonrisa aparece como el final magnífico de una obra teatro, quien está a su lado siente las mariposas de la alegría revoleteando por su estómago, subiendo por el pecho y el cuello hasta posarse en el rostro. Incluso Hiei, después de varios años de vivir juntos, aprendió a dejar volar su felicidad con una sonrisa gruñona. Aquella mañana la sonrisa de Aomori no contagia a los tres hombres que lo esperan en el cubículo. Kuwabara y Yuusuke intercambian una mirada que dice: psiquiátrico. Kurama lo observa con ojos enormes, el rostro desencajado, la desazón quemándole la garganta.

—Pro… ¿profesor Kiryu? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sí? —dice Aomori intrigado por el recibimiento.

Kuwabara, menos enamorado que Kurama y más apurado por llegar al trabajo, toma el asunto en sus manos.

—Estamos aquí hablar de Hanako.

Aomori pone cara de circunstancia. El asunto lo toma por sorpresa.

—De primero, chiquita, cabello negro rizado, latosa, gritona —dice Yuusuke ofendido. ¿Cómo puede el maestro no recordar a su niña?

—Tiene buena coordinación —dijo Aomori sonriente—, y una energía inacabable. Es de las niñas que deberían traer apagador incluido.

Kuwabara se ríe, la mitad del tiempo no puede con Hanako. Sólo Yuusuke, que parece tener la misma clase de batería, es capaz de correr todo el día con ella y tener ganas de hacer pastel por la noche.

—Debería verla cuando es hora de dormir —dice Yuusuke animado.

Kuwabara mira a Yuusuke con una sonrisa, esa actitud cariñosa y protectora hacía sus hijos le encanta. Kurama sigue con la mandíbula por el piso.

—Pensé que hablaríamos de otras cosas aparte de su coordinación. Cómo se desenvuelve, se lleva bien con los otros niños, si pone atención en clase.

Aomori lo mira extrañado y luego se da cuenta. Esos hombres no están allí para hablar con él.

—Creo que aquí hay un error, ¿ustedes desean hablar con el profesor Kiryu de preescolar?

Kurama que al fin parece recuperar el habla y la respiración se levanta frenético y le toma las manos.

—¡Sí, con Hiei!

—Tranquilo señor Minamino —Aomori lo conmina para que se siente, la expresión en su rostro se vuelve perversa y divertida—. Kurama ¿cierto? Yo soy el profesor de educación física, Hiei es mi… "hermano".

El tono lujurioso e insinuante hace que Yuusuke se recargue bruscamente contra el respaldar de la silla. Kurama mira al maestro con los ojos entrecerrados, las pupilas se le vuelven doradas.

—Hiei no tiene hermanos —sisea.

La sonrisa de Aomori se extiende, tú lo has dicho dice su expresión.

—Él llega un poco tarde —continúa—, lleva a su hijo a la escuela y ya saben el lío que se arma en las mañanas.

—¿Hiei tiene un hijo? —pregunta Kuwabara incrédulo.

El rostro de Yuusuke es una oda a la sorpresa. Kurama tiene cara de asesinar al maestro.

—Un niño encantador, se parece a mí y está en la primaria —dice Aomori con soñadora ingenuidad—. Aclarado el asunto no creo que tarde mucho, con su permiso.

Yuusuke emplea la fuerza para detener a Kurama en la silla. El profesor Aomori se detiene en la puerta, sonríe y Kuwabara piensa que allí sucederá un _profesidio_.

—Un placer Kurama. Gracias por dejarlo escapar…

Hiei llega con el límite de sus diez minutos de tolerancia. Aunque la primaria está a unos pasos dejar a Kurama y volver a tiempo es un logro monumental. Checa la tarjeta y la secretaria le pasa un memorando que debe firmar. Recarga la pluma cuando un grito se escucha por el pasillo. ¡No en la escuela de mis hijos! Aomori sale de uno de los cubículos con una enorme sonrisa que lo hace desconfiar.

—¿Y eso?

—Tonterías hermanito, —Aomori lo despeina, le da un apretón cariñoso que Hiei recibe con un gruñido—. ¿Tan temprano y de malas?

Hiei firma el memorando sin prestarle atención. Aomori le tamborilea los dedos en el hombro.

—Kurama se abrió la rodilla, un distraído señor lo empujó, —Hiei pronuncia cada palabra con odio— y ni siquiera se disculpó.

—¿Lo encendiste en llamas?

—Para qué preguntas —dice con una sonrisa cínica—. Le dije a Kurama que eso le pasa a la gente maleducada.

—Por eso debe decir gracias y lo siento —dice Aomori categórico y comparte una sonrisa cómplice con Hiei—. Me daré una vuelta para verlo. Tienes padres esperando. Son de esos que te encanta recibir.

Hiei mira al techo con expresión de fastidio. Revisa su montón de libros, cuadernos y materiales de colores.

—No traje la agenda. Igual da.

Hiei camina por el pasillo poniéndose apresurado la bata de conejitos. Abre la puerta del cubículo.

—Buenos… —el saludo se queda a medias—, aggg el trío fantástico.

Las apariencias en el cubículo han variado. Kuwabara sigue en el mismo lugar, con el traje arrugado y el ceño fruncido, gracias a él vive el profesor Kiryu. Kurama dejó de lado su apariencia humana y se muestra como youko: cuerpo de hombre, enorme y amenazante, cabello plateado hasta media espalda, ojos dorados, orejas de zorro sobre la cabeza, cola plateada agitándose con enfado a su espalda, y colmillos afilados que en ese momento le muestra al estorbo que tiene pegado a las piernas. El estorbo en cuestión es Yuusuke. Cuando Hiei entra Kurama se detiene, los ojos de Yuusuke amenazan con rodar por el suelo y Kuwabara estalla en carcajadas.

—¡Enano te ves tan tierno!

—¡Cómo que tienes un hijo! —lo interpela Kurama—. ¿Te enredaste con ese demonio de cuarta y tuviste un hijo?

Hiei palidece. Un frío espasmo le recorre la columna, debe respirar profundo para recuperarse. Sostiene la dura mirada de Kurama y toma asiento.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —sisea—. ¿Quién es el padre de Hanako?

—Dame un minuto que me repongo.

Hiei cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Kuwabara se ríe hasta las lágrimas. Yuusuke se incorpora y se sacude la ropa. Kurama se inclina sobre Hiei y le gruñe al oído.

—Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, —dice en voz baja, saturada de reproche—, llevo siete años buscándote, tienes idea de lo que pasé. No, claro que no, estabas muy ocupado acostándote con ese y cuidando de su hijito.

Hiei respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez. Mira a Kuwabara que terminó de reírse.

—Estoy preocupado por esa energía desbordante de Hanako —dice como si no tuviera un youko haciéndole reclamos al oído—. Le cuesta concentrarse en los trabajos y cuando no está "volando" se pelea con sus compañeros. ¿Era así antes de la muerte de su madre?

—Kurama déjalo en paz, habla de mi hija y me interesa —pide Kuwabara exasperado. A Kurama nada lo detiene.

—¡Un hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste? y no creas que ignorándome se resuelve el problema. Mataré a ese demonio.

Hiei encara a Kurama. Sus ojos carmesí demuestran que su tranquilidad es sólo apariencia.

—Él no es el padre de mi hijo.

—¡Ja, lo que me faltaba! así que estuviste bien entretenido mientras yo te buscaba.

—Aclarado el punto ¿podemos seguir con Hanako? —reclama Kuwabara.

Kurama azota la cola sobre su pierna y se recarga contra una de las paredes, la mirada fija en Hiei, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Yuusuke se sienta junto a Kuwabara.

—Antes del accidente era más tranquila. Después de eso —la voz de Kuwabara se entristece, baja la mirada, suspira—. Hanako estaba con su mami cuando…

Yuusuke rodea los hombros de Kuwabara, lo mira a los ojos brindándole un consuelo que las palabras no dan.

—Perder a alguien querido es un gran impacto para los niños —dice Hiei con voz cálida—, a veces necesitan ayuda para superarlo. La escuela tiene un psicólogo y me gustaría que los viera a ti y a Hanako.

—¿Quién es el padre? —insiste Kurama.

—Basta —sisea Yuusuke.

—¡Hablamos de mi hija! ¡¿Te importaría callarte un segundo?!

—¿No me lo dirás? —Kurama se ríe con desprecio—. ¡Que leal me resultaste! ¡¿Quién es el maldito padre?!

—¡Tú grandísimo idiota! —grita Hiei—. ¡Tú eres el padre!

El silencio se hace en el cubículo. De la impresión Kurama vuelve a su cuerpo humano. Acalorado y furioso Hiei reúne sus cosas.

—Pasa con la secretaria —le dice a Kuwabara—, te dará la cita para el psicólogo. Podemos vernos después y hablar al respecto, sin él —señala a Kurama y abandona el cubículo con un portazo.

—Que profesional es el enano —dice Yuusuke.

—¿Mío? —murmura Kurama.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

Los tres hombres se dirigen hacia la puerta cuando la directora los llama.

—Señores, es un placer verlos aquí de nuevo. Si tienen quince minutos para dedicarme, les contaré algunas cosas sobre el maestro Kiryu ahora que volvió.

Kurama accede encantado. Él es el dueño de la empresa y Kuwabara trabaja para él. No hay problema si llegan tarde.

—¿Quieren ver la clase del maestro Kiryu? Síganme por favor. Esta parte del recorrido les hizo falta cuando inscribieron a la niña.

La directora los conduce hasta el salón de Hiei que está tan adornado como el resto de la escuela. Hiei y su asistente forman un círculo con los niños.

Kuwabara observa fascinado a la pequeña y hermosa niña que baila con Hiei. Sonríe al ver al enano tomar las manos de Hanako e indicarle un movimiento. El corazón se le hace chiquito cuando Hanako canta y mueve las manos como las olas del mar.

—¡Ola, ola! —cantan a coro un montón de niños siguiendo a Hiei y a la asistenta que cantan, mueven los brazos y el cuerpo como el mar.

El flash de una cámara sorprende a Kuwabara.

—La traje por si acaso —murmura Yuusuke con las mejillas enrojecidas y guarda la cámara.

—Lo hacen todos los padres —se ríe la directora—. La suya es una niña preciosa.

—¡Hola, hola! —cantan los niños, se saludan entre ellos y a su maestro—. ¡La clase va a empezar!

La canción termina entre gritos y risas. Los niños se sientan en la alfombra alrededor de su maestro. Kurama observa a Hiei, acaricia el cristal de la ventana como si lo tocara a él. Hiei levanta el rostro, Kurama reconoce la tristeza de aquel día cuando se fue. Hiei vuelve a concentrarse en sus niños.

—¿Quién se bañó hoy?

Las manitas se alzan con rotundos gritos de ¡yo!

—¡Muy bien, que niños tan limpios! —sonríe Hiei.

Kurama ríe, es tan extraño verlo así.

—¿Y quién se peinó hoy?

—El profesor Kiryu es un encanto —dice la directora—. Nos consideramos afortunados por tenerlo en esta escuela. Tiene una maestría en pedagogía y estudia su doctorado en psicología infantil. Es uno de los mejores profesores de prescolar de la zona. Ha recibido múltiples reconocimientos por sus investigaciones sobre conducta infantil. Él inicia con primero y los acompaña hasta tercero. Así que será el maestro de su hija por tres años y con suerte también de su niño.

—Es todo un ningen —murmura Yuusuke.

Kuwabara piensa en cómo consiguió esas cosas un demonio que no sabía ni leer ni escribir. Kurama no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Hiei. Lo que sea que sucede, no es normal.

—Los viernes, cuando los niños salen temprano, el profesor Kiryu está disponible para hablar con los padres de doce a dos. No es necesario sacar cita.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu Yu Hakusho y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. No gano un soberano quinto por escribir esto.

**Paroles**

by Janendra

**Capítulo II**

Aomori se detiene frente a la puerta de cristal. Se mira el cabello plateado, un par de años atrás, algunos demonios menos, su cabello era negro. Fue ese detalle, minúsculo e insignificante, por lo que Koenma lo eligió para ayudar a Hiei. Hace siete años él conocía la fama del Equipo Urameshi y la enorme deuda que Koenma tenía con ellos. Cuando lo asignó al trabajo de civilizar a Hiei y hacerlo encajar en el mundo humano, no estaba preparado. Hiei era más de lo que esperó, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Abre la puerta. Lleva en manos una caja de leche y dos taiyakis, pastelitos dorados en forma de pez rellenos de chocolate, los favoritos de Hiei.

Su "hermano" está sentado junto a las otras maestras. Es hora del recreo, los profesores comen mientras cuidan de los niños. Aomori se sienta junto a Hiei, le da la leche y los pescaditos.

—¿Qué tan malo fue? —pregunta.

—Ya sabe que es su hijo.

Aomori lo mira impresionado. Hiei rara vez se descontrola.

—Realmente te saca de quicio, ¿cierto?

Hiei hace mmm, descabeza al pescado, lame el chocolate derretido que trata de huir. Aomori sonríe, adora verlo comer así. Cuando lo conoció lo creía más frío que el polo norte. Le bastó verlo con su hijo recién nacido para saber que su frialdad, su soledad, eran fachadas para sentirse seguro.

—Aún podemos irnos, sí así lo quieres. No tienes un olor que él pueda reconocer. No hay forma de que te encuentre.

A menos que Kurama visite a Koenma, ambos lo saben. Hiei niega, ya está cansado de ocultarse. Una parte de él extraña los días en que era un demonio viviendo en el mundo humano, sin responsabilidades, sin deberes. Añora pasar las tardes en la copa de los árboles, viendo a Kurama por la ventana. Desearía seguir atrapado en sus brazos, en el fuego de su amor. A veces Hiei quisiera regresar el tiempo. En vez de marcharse le daría una soberana paliza, se arreglarían y tendrían a su hijo juntos.

—No quiero empezar de nuevo. Kurama me seguirá buscando y me encontrará. Sabe que tiene un hijo y que se equivocó, quizá algo bueno salga de esto.

A Hiei le gustaría que Kurama conociera a su hijo. Aomori despeina a Hiei. No está conforme con esa decisión. Si por él fuera ya estarían del otro lado del mundo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Kuwabara y Yuusuke esperan en la sala decorada donde estuvo Kurama el día anterior. Se les hizo tarde para recoger a los niños. Kuwabara mira su reloj, tal como lo planearon. Una maestra trae a Kanbe de maternal. Yuusuke lo recibe en brazos, lo extraña tanto cada día. Unos momentos después Hiei trae a Hanako de la mano.

—Buenas tardes —saluda con una reverencia.

Yuusuke se agacha y Hanako corre a sus brazos. Ella es su diablilla favorita. Con los dos niños en brazos, Yuusuke se pone en pie.

—Hiei, ¿podemos hablar? —pide Kuwabara.

—Me los llevo al carro, —dice Yuusuke—. Adiós Hiei.

Hiei lo lleva al patio donde pueden charlar sin ser escuchados. Cruza los brazos tras la espalda. Ya no tiene niños que entregar. Kurama está por salir.

—Me disculpo Hiei, —dice Kuwabara—, por reírme de ti y por Kurama. Lo que pasó hoy fue desagradable. No volverá a repetirse.

Hiei asiente. Ese fue uno de los peores días que tuvo en los últimos años. Desde que se marchó consiguió una relativa tranquilidad para él y su hijo. Las imprecaciones, las discusiones y los gritos se quedaron con Kurama cuando se fue. No quiere nada de eso en la vida de su niño.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda con Hanako. Dame un par de meses en que él no venga a recogerla.

Hiei necesita reconstruir sus murallas, para que Kurama no lo sobrepase.

—Hablaré con él. Kurama viene ocasionalmente. El trabajo lo absorbe mucho. Desde que murió su madre, se dedica a la empresa en cuerpo y alma.

A Hiei le duele oír eso. Kurama adoraba a su madre, la vida sin ella debe serle difícil. Hiei escucha el grito de "maestro" que le da su hijo cada tarde cuando está con un padre o madre. Kurama corre por el patio con la mochila a la espalda. El niño abraza a Hiei.

—Te presento a mi hijo, Kiryu Kurama. Él es Kuwabara Kazuma, es un viejo amigo.

Kuwabara responde la reverencia. Mira al chiquillo con atención. Hiei y él están tomados de la mano. Es un niño hermoso, de cara risueña que tiene los ojos miel de un tono casi dorado. Kuwabara piensa que ese niño heredó un poco de cada parte de Kurama. Su cabello rojo de humano y sus ojos dorados de youko. Kurama observa al hombre. Levanta el rostro para mirarle la cara.

—Es muy alto, —dice Kurama con voz baja.

Kuwabara sonríe. Se necesita un Hiei entero y dos cuartos de otro para hacer un Kuwabara.

—Es porque come muchas verduras —añade Hiei con una sonrisa.

Cuando se conocieron él envidiaba la altura de su amigo. A su lado él parecía pequeño. Kurama lo mira impresionado. Abre la boca.

—¿De verdad?

—Las como todo el tiempo —sonríe Kuwabara, reconoce una treta de adulto con oírla.

—Comeré más verduras. ¿Usted también es maestro? —pregunta el niño.

—No, soy contador.

—Mmm ¿y es amigo del señor que vino ayer? ¿El pelirrojo? Su olor está en usted.

Hiei mira a Kurama con ojos orgullosos. A su hijo no se le escapa una.

—Es mi jefe —responde Kuwabara—, y mi amigo. Nos turnamos para venir por los niños.

—¿Cómo se llama él?

—Minamino Shuichi.

Kurama hace hum y mmm. Mira su mamá y luego al hombre.

—Mi mamá lo llama Kurama.

—Así lo llaman sus amigos.

—Ya está bien de preguntas, —dice Hiei—. Despídete, es hora de marcharse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Kuwabara se quita la gabardina, se la entrega al mayordomo. Camina por el penthouse en busca de Kurama. Cuando su amigo adquirió ese lugar eran cuatro apartamentos, Kurama los compró todos y los hizo uno. El lugar es enorme para una persona. Lo encuentra en la terraza con una botella en las manos.

Kuwabara se sienta a su lado. La vista de la ciudad es esplendida. La torre de Tokyo ilumina la noche. Las estrellas destellan en el cielo.

—¿Estás bien?

Kurama niega.

—Tengo un hijo al que no conozco.

Arrastra las palabras al hablar. Debió pasar la tarde bebiendo y aunque tiene una gran resistencia al alcohol, no es bueno.

—Debió decirte. No está bien ocultar algo así.

—Hiei me odia y tiene razón.

Los ojos de Kurama miran a la distancia. A un día de hace siete años cuando le dijo que tener un hijo con él sería un error. Quería desquitarse con alguien y la pregunta inquieta de Hiei le dio la excusa perfecta. No imaginó que Hiei estuviera preñado. No sabía que Hiei fuera fértil, quizá ni él mismo lo supo hasta que le pasó. Una cosa así debe decírtela alguien cercano, tu madre o tu padre, algo que Hiei no tuvo. La infancia de Hiei fue un infierno, lo sabían gracias a Yukina que no dejó de buscar a su hermano perdido. Hiei no se quedaría con alguien que pensara que un hijo suyo era un error.

—Fue mi culpa —musita.

Levanta la botella, está vacía. La arroja lejos.

—Entremos Kurama.

Kuwabara lo ayuda ponerse en pie. Lo lleva adentro.

—Cierre las puertas y las ventanas, —le ordena Kuwabara al mayordomo—. No quiero accidentes.

Lleva a Kurama a su habitación y lo deja en el futón. Busca un par de botellas en el bar, las lleva a la cocina. Tira la mayor parte del alcohol y las llena con agua. Vuelve donde Kurama y le da las botellas.

—Tienes que ir a tu casa, amigo. Yuusuke te necesita.

Kuwabara le sonríe. Kurama es un buen amigo, un excelente ser humano. Cuando Kurama y Hiei estaban juntos, Kuwabara creía que sería para toda la vida. El amor se le notaba al zorro en cada gesto, en cada palabra. Hiei, tan reacio y desconfiado, se rindió en los brazos de Kurama. Juntos eran felices. Kurama no les dijo porque se fue Hiei. Al principio se lo tomó con calma, un par de días, una semana, dos. La desazón en los ojos del zorro creció con el pasar de las semanas. La desesperación, el miedo, la ira, fueron los fieles amigos de Kurama en los primeros meses.

Con el pasar de los años algo murió en Kurama. El amor se trocó en pena. Cuando su madre enfermó fue un descenso cuesta abajo. Hiei no estuvo para detenerlo, para hacerlo reaccionar. Tras la muerte de Shiori, Kurama se volvió un tempano de hielo. Acumular una cantidad obscena de dinero se convirtió en su meta. Aplastó a la competencia, les sacó el corazón a sus enemigos, hizo a un lado a sus amigos y se quedó solo.

Fue la muerte de Yukina lo que hizo reaccionar a Kurama. Volvieron a ser el trío fantástico, a estar tan unidos como cuando eran jóvenes. Kurama le ofreció trabajo en la empresa y empezó a preocuparse por los niños, a intentar ser parte de la vida de sus amigos y de los pequeños.

—Fui a la escuela en la tarde, —dice Kuwabara—. Hablé con Hiei. Conocí a tu hijo, se parece a los dos. Es pelirrojo, tiene tus ojos de youko.

Kurama se lleva una mano a los ojos. Se le escapan las lágrimas. Todos esos años sin Hiei, fueron por sus propios actos. Pudo tener una vida feliz, con Hiei, con su hijo y lo arruinó.

—El tiempo no se detiene —musita—. No dejes escapar a Hiei.

Kuwabara lo deja bebiendo. Mañana tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa. No hay forma de que Kurama vaya a trabajar. Se pone los zapatos, toma su gabardina. En el ascensor piensa en las palabras de Kurama. No dejes escapar ¿a Hiei? No, debe ser a Yuusuke, seguro fue eso. Cada vez que Kurama los ve juntos, les dice algo como "no compartas el futón con Yuusuke y los niños. Compártelo sólo con él". Kuwabara sonríe. Cuando Kurama empezó a decirle esas cosas, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran discretos. Antes de encender el carro llama a Yuusuke. Estaba con el zorro, llegó en media hora.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Yuusuke se pone el pantaloncillo y se sienta en el futón. Se pasa la toalla por el cabello, ligeras gotas de agua le corren por la espalda.

—Debiste quedarte con él, —le dice a Kuwabara.

Kuwabara recuesta a Kanbe en medio del futón. Le quita la toalla a Yuusuke y le seca la espalda.

—Es muy probable que mañana no esté en condiciones de trabajar y yo deba hacerme cargo de la empresa.

Yuusuke se da vuelta para confrontarlo. Su rostro queda demasiado cerca, el sonrojo, ese que últimamente no puede controlar cuando su amigo está cerca, le quema las mejillas. Retrocede aturdido y se levanta. Recoge la ropa desperdigada por la habitación, la mete en un cesto.

—¿Cuántas veces lo viste borracho? —pregunta desde la seguridad de la otra orilla de la habitación.

—Pocas —concede Kuwabara—. Kurama no suele hacer tonterías.

Yuusuke enarca una ceja.

—¿Ponerse una soberana borrachera no es una tontería?

—Tiene justificación Yuusuke, Hiei debió decirle.

—Yo no sé lo que pasó entre ellos. No creo que el enano se fuera por una tontería.

—Debió decirle, es su hijo también. Siete años en la vida de un niño no se recuperan.

Yuusuke alza los hombros dándose por vencido. Kuwabara lo escucha caminar por el departamento en busca de Hanako y volver con ella.

—A dormir, traviesa.

Kuwabara la mete dentro de las mantas y le besa frente. Yuusuke apaga la luz. Se mete del otro lado del futón junto a Kanbe.

—Todavía pienso que el enano tuvo sus razones —dice en la oscuridad.

—Solidaridad uke —dice Kuwabara con tono burlón.

—¿Perdón? —la voz de Yuusuke raya la furia—. Yo no soy uke —dice entre dientes.

—¿Qué et uke?

—Duérmete linda.

—Papá ¿Yutuke et uke?

—¡Kuwabara!

—Kazuma.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yuusuke descolocado.

—Vivimos en la misma casa, cuidas a mis hijos, dormimos juntos. Te preparó el desayuno por las mañanas y tú me haces la cena. E incluso, cuando no tienes ropa limpia, te pones la mía. Ya es hora de que me llames Kazuma.

Yuusuke siente la ya familiar falta de fuerzas, el cosquilleo en la espalda y el calor en el rostro.

—Yo no me pongo tu ropa —balbuce.

Las sábanas se mueven, Hanako se ríe y Yuusuke brinca cuando siente la mano de Kuwabara tanteando su cadera

—Este es mío.

—Deja —Yuusuke golpea la traviesa mano que le baja el pantaloncillo—. ¡Deja!

La risa de Kuwabara se escucha en la oscuridad.

—Conmigo serías uke, —dice.

Yuusuke grita y sale enfadado de la habitación.

—¡Eso es inmoral! ¡Dormiré en la sala!

Kuwabara se despierta unas horas después. En esos meses aprendió que Yuusuke es como una piedra cuando se duerme. Deja que sus ojos se habitúen a la obscuridad, camina a la sala. Yuusuke duerme despatarrado en el sofá. Lo carga y lo lleva al futón. Kuwabara se recuesta al lado de Yuusuke.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Hiei se sobresalta al sentir el peso en el futón. Enciende la lámpara y mira a su hijo. Los ojos dorados lo observan tristes.

—¿Qué pasa Kurama?

—No puedo dormir —dice en voz baja. Hace un puchero con los labios.

Hiei se hace a un lado y el niño se mete entre las mantas. Se abrazan. Hiei le toca la frente, no tiene fiebre. Le frota la espalda y le besa la cabeza.

—¿Quieres leche tibia?

Kurama niega. Quiere estar con su mamá. Hiei lo cobija y apaga la luz. Cierra los ojos. Bosteza. Luego de un agotador día de trabajo, de llevar a Kurama al karate, ayudarlo con las tareas, cocinar, limpiar y trabajar en sus clases o estudios, cae rendido. Esa noche su hijo no tiene sueño. La conversación del otro día entre su tío y su mamá, el señor pelirrojo, el gigante de la tarde, tienen su cabeza llena de ideas y preguntas.

—Ma, ese señor que estaba contigo el otro día, era pelirrojo como yo.

Hiei abre los ojos.

—Ajá —dice.

—Olía un poco como yo.

—Yo no tengo una nariz como la tuya, así que no sabría decirte.

El niño guarda silencio. Suspira contra el pecho de Hiei.

—Te dijo Hiei, no profesor Kiryu. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es un amigo de hace muchos años, —responde Hiei.

Su hijo no tiene un pelo de tonto. Como todo pequeño sigue sus instintos y estos lo llevan a buen puerto.

—También se llama como yo. ¿Por qué me escondiste de él?

Hiei se pasa una mano por el rostro. Ya no tiene sueño.

—¿Qué quieres saber Kurama?

Siente a su hijo moverse. En la oscuridad observa los ojos dorados. Su hijo ve aunque no haya luz. Hiei le acaricia la espalda para decirle que puede preguntar lo que quiera.

—Mami ¿ese señor es mi papá?

Hiei enciende la lámpara, se sienta en la cama. Kurama se refugia entre sus brazos.

—Sí mi amor, ese es tu papá.

—¿Crees que ahora ya esté listo para tener un hijo?

Hiei abraza fuerte a su niño. Cuando Kurama le preguntó por su padre la primera vez, él fue sincero. Le dijo que su padre no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de un bebé y por eso se separaron.

—No lo sé, amor.

Hiei sienta a Kurama entre sus piernas. Le pasa las manos por el cabello. Le besa las mejillas, lo atrae entre sus brazos. Su niño pelirrojo se parece mucho al zorro.

—¿Quieres conocer a tu papá?

—Sí, quiero un papá. Todos mis compañeros tienen uno.

Hiei respira profundo.

—Hablaré con él y se lo diré. Las personas cambian con el tiempo.

Kurama sonríe, le echa los bracitos al cuello y lo llena de besos. Hiei no sabe qué dirá el zorro. Por su hijo él haría todo lo que ya hizo y más, mucho más.

—Ahora a dormir. Mañana tenemos escuela los dos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Yuusuke abre los ojos a la resplandeciente claridad de la mañana. No cerró las persianas. Se pasa un brazo por los ojos. Pone su mano sobre la palma extendida en su pecho. Tantea los dedos largos y se pregunta por qué no se mueve aunque se lo está ordenando. Los dedos se mueven al fin y atrapan los dedos de su mano. Yuusuke mira su pecho. O tiene una mano más grande que la otra, o esa no es su mano.

Siente un movimiento a su espalda, mira sobre su hombro. Tiene a Kuwabara detrás de él. En un segundo se despierta del todo. Está recostado de lado y Kuwabara lo abraza por la espalda. El agradable calor que sintió durante la noche era su amigo. Cierra los ojos. Kuwabara respira contra su nuca y le pone la carne de gallina. ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¡Por algo se fue a dormir al sofá!

—Kuwabara, ¡Kazuma ya es tarde! ¡Levántate que no llegamos a la escuela!

Kuwabara entreabre un ojo. Mira su reloj. Son la siete de la mañana, a la escuela deben llegar a las nueve.

—Todavía podemos dormir media hora.

—Suéltame, iré a preparar el desayuno.

—No, estamos muy bien así.

Para su completo horror Kuwabara se le acerca aún más. Apoya su barbilla en el hueco de su hombro y siente en las nalgas la presión del cuerpo ajeno. La mano en su pecho lo mantiene quieto. Yuusuke se sonroja. Eso no es bueno, se dice. Más allá de la vergüenza comienza a sentirse excitado. El cuerpo de Kuwabara despide un calor terrible que le llega a los huesos. Su respiración contra la parte más sensible de su anatomía lo estremece. Aprieta los labios, no gemirá. Kuwabara le besa el cuello, despacio, pequeños besos que bajan hacía su hombro. Yuusuke se estremece.

—Papá ¿Yutuke et tu novio?

—¡Waaaaaa! —grita Yuusuke y se quita de encima a Kuwabara con un merecido golpe.

—Papá tú novio te pego —dice la niña sorprendida.

Kuwabara no puede hablar. Yuusuke le pegó en el orgullo masculino.

—¡Hanako ven a desayunar! —grita Yuusuke desde la cocina.

—¡Tiiiiii!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Kurama llega al pequeño café. Mira ansioso en busca de Hiei. Llega dos minutos tarde, un terrible retraso. Yuusuke le dijo que Hiei le pidió su teléfono. Apenas se hacía a la idea cuando Hiei lo llamó. No le importó tener la agenda saturada. Distingue una cabellera negra conocida al fondo del café. Hiei está de espaldas, mira la calle a través del ventanal. Kurama camina a la mesa, al acercarse ve que Hiei tiene un libro abierto y toma notas en una libreta. A su lado tiene una taza que huele a chocolate, un plato con galletas.

Kurama se sienta frente a él.

—Hola.

Hiei trae puesto un suéter gris, unos jeans azules. Cuando vivía con él vestía de negro de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, —dice Hiei. Cierra la libreta y la guarda dentro del libro. La mesera se acerca con la carta.

—Lo mismo que él y más galletas, —pide Kurama.

Hiei amaba las galletas y por lo que ve todavía le gustan. Toma una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—Hiei lo que dije aquella vez.

—No me digas que te arrepientes, eso no hará ninguna diferencia. El pasado no se puede cambiar Kurama. No vine a hablar de nosotros. Estoy aquí por mi hijo.

Hiei guarda silencio. Piensa la mejor forma de decírselo.

—Mi niño, que te vio un par de segundos, es muy inteligente. Eres pelirrojo, tu olor se parece al suyo, te llamas como él… me pregunto si tú eres su padre.

Kurama lo observa atónito. Hiei bebe su café.

—Cuando era más pequeño, le dije que tú no estabas preparado para tener un bebé y por eso nos separamos. Kurama-chan quiere saber si ya estás listo para tener un hijo.

—Lo estoy, —su voz es parca. Todavía se no repone de la impresión.

—Kurama él es lo más importante en mi vida. Si te atreves a dañarlo, o le dices algo como lo que me dijiste a mí cuando me fui, te mataré. Un padre muerto es mejor que uno ausente.

Hiei sonríe. Se come una galleta. Kurama también sonríe; ese es el Hiei que conoce. La mesera trae la orden de Kurama. Hiei lo observa. Es más alto de lo que recordaba. El cabello corto le queda bien. El traje lo hace ver como un exitoso hombre de negocios.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunta Kurama.

—El sábado voy a la universidad. Pasa a recogerlo a las nueve y regrésalo a las ocho. Debes darle de comer y de cenar, dale verduras por favor.

Kurama mira su chocolate. A los youkos no les gustan las verduras, son carnívoros.

—Kurama-chan es activo. Piensa en cosas divertidas para hacer con él. Te hará muchas preguntas, dile la verdad sin olvidar que tiene seis años. Kurama no importa lo que pasó entre nosotros. Si lo pierdes a él, te arrepentirás tu vida entera.

Kurama asiente. Hiei es tan distinto. Le duele saber que él no lo vio cambiar. No fue él quien trajo a luz a ese Hiei oculto. Cuando lo conoció pudo ver lo que Hiei escondía, el deseo de ser diferente, abierto, cariñoso. Sabía que la prisión de espinas en que Hiei vivía lo hacía infeliz. Él deseó encontrar la llave para sacarlo de allí.

—Cambiaste.

Hiei mira las galletas. Escoge las de chocolate. Hace a un lado las de vainilla, las deja del lado de Kurama. Levanta los ojos, sonríe. A Kurama se le detiene el corazón.

—Nuestro hijo me hizo cambiar. Tuve que hacerme parte de este mundo para darle la vida que se merecía. No quería llevarlo al Makai donde cada día tendríamos que pelear por sobrevivir. Elegí establecerme aquí. Koenma me ayudó a empezar y yo hice el resto. Desde que Kurama-chan nació me hizo sentir diferente.

Kurama intenta robarle una galleta de chocolate. Hiei las cerca con sus manos. La batalla se inclina hacia el demonio de fuego. Una enredadera surge de la mano de Kurama, Hiei no la ve hasta que le toca el torso. Hiei brinca y Kurama roba una galleta. Se ríen.

—¿Por qué eres maestro de prescolar?

Hiei se sonroja, no le gusta reconocer sus aprensiones ante otras personas. Durante los primeros años de Kurama-chan tuvo tantos miedos. No sabía cómo cuidar de un bebé, no importó a cuantas pláticas lo llevará Aomori o cuantos libros le leyera. Había un miedo instintivo y profundo que lo mantenía alerta, desconfiado, con la guardia en alto.

—Me preocupaba que Kurama-chan fuera a la escuela. No sabía que cosas terribles podrían pasarle. Estaría solo entre desconocidos. Si había un demonio cerca, yo no lo vería. Pensé que si iba con él las cosas le serían más sencillas. Lo acompañaría al prescolar, a la primaria, —Hiei niega—. Yo quería criar un hijo fuerte y no lo conseguiría yendo detrás de él. Fui su maestro durante tres años y entendí que él tenía que seguir sin mí.

Hiei ya no tiene chocolate. Kurama le da su taza. Hiei hunde una galleta en el chocolate, la come antes de que se deshaga. Algunas cosas, piensa Kurama, no cambiaron.

—Ya tenía la carrera. Me gusta estar con los niños, el trabajo es agradable, —Hiei alza y baja los hombros—. Es una digna forma de mantener a Kurama-chan y al ser maestro me hacen descuento en la colegiatura.

—Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarte en la escuela.

—Pensé que se te saldrían los ojos, —dice malicioso.

Kurama vuelve a reír. A pesar de la bata de conejitos y las canciones, es Hiei.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

—¡Mami ya llegó!

Hiei se asoma a la ventana donde su hijo mira la calle. Kurama estacionó el carro y camina en busca de la casa. Levanta el rostro y los ve en la ventana. Con una sudadera azul, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis casi parece el viejo Kurama. Hiei lo saluda con la mano. Kurama le devuelve el saludo, hace un gesto que dice subo.

—Vamos por tu mochila, Kurama.

El niño corre a su habitación, Hiei va detrás de él. Aomori se cruza de brazos. Mira por la ventana, Kurama ya no está allí. No le parece buena idea que ese zorro ladino tenga trato con su pequeño. Él está con Hiei desde que estaba embarazado. Lo cuidó cuando era un demonio arisco, que no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo humano. Lo ayudó a encajar, a aprender las cosas básicas y vio a su hijo desde que nació. Si Hiei cambió es gracias a su paciente labor de tutor. Ese demonio no tiene derecho a estar con ellos. La rabia le sube por el estómago, la energía gélida del viento le rodea los brazos y sus alas se extienden a su espalda. Plumas negras con vetas blancas, alas de demonio cuervo. Aomori está muerto de celos.

—Maldito youko.

Quisiera matarlo. Respira profundo, guarda sus alas. Kurama es poderoso, él no tiene ese tipo de fuerza. Tocan el timbre. Aomori mira alrededor, Hiei y Kurama están en su habitación. Pone su mejor sonrisa y abre la puerta.

—Kurama, bienvenido. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Veneno, ácido, algún destapacaños. Kurama entrecierra los ojos, ese demonio no le gusta. Echa una mirada alrededor. Escucha a Hiei y a su pequeño en otra habitación.

—Agua, gracias.

Kurama sigue al demonio a la pequeña cocina. Hay muchas ventanas, la luz natural crea la ilusión de un lugar más grande. Kurama pasa la mirada por los utensilios colgados. Aomori busca un vaso. Kurama lo toma por el cuello y lo azota contra el refrigerador. Su cuerpo humano quedó atrás, es el legendario youko del Makai.

—Si te metes entre Hiei y yo te mataré lenta y dolorosamente. Si huelo tu olor en él, te arrancaré la piel. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —pregunta mostrándole los colmillos.

Aomori no puede responder. Trata de zafar la garra del youko que lo asfixia. Kurama lo suelta cuando se está poniendo azul. Vuelve a su cuerpo humano. Hunde la mano en su cabello rojo y deja caer una semilla a los pies del demonio. Kurama camina de regreso al recibidor. Hiei sale de una habitación con el niño pelirrojo de la mano. La sonrisa de Kurama hace que Hiei se trague un suspiro.

—Kurama-chan, este es tu papá —le dice a su niño—, Minamino Shuichi. Este es tu hijo, Kurama.

Los nervios flotan en el aire. Kurama pone una rodilla en el suelo. Observa a su hijo, es pequeño como debió serlo Hiei a esa edad, mira a los ojos dorados donde se ve reflejado como youko. Su hijo tiene ojos de demonio que descubren lo que está oculto. Cabello pelirrojo como el suyo. El niño sonríe y tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas. Kurama le abre los brazos, tímido su hijo lo abraza, huele a bosque y fuego, la combinación perfecta de lo que Hiei y él son.

—Es un gusto conocerte Kurama-chan.

Su sinceridad pone contento a Hiei. Sabe que Kurama no lo defraudará. Kurama-chan sonríe feliz, suelta a su papá y abraza a Hiei por el estómago. Pequeñas orejas de youko, plateadas y negras asoman a su cabeza. Hiei le acaricia la espalda, le besa cada orejita.

—Guárdalas, —Hiei le toca las orejas de zorro.

Kurama-chan cierra los ojos con fuerza y las orejas desaparecen. Kurama lo mira conmovido. Suspira. Tiene tanto que recuperar.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu escuela Hiei? —ofrece Kurama—. Traigo carro y no tenemos prisa, ¿verdad Kurama-chan?

—Sí, mami, tú siempre me llevas a la escuela. Ahora yo te llevo a la escuela.

Hiei sonríe.

—Está bien, traeré mis cosas.

—Mi mami estudia psicología —le dice su papá—. ¿Tú también estudias?

Hiei busca su mochila llena de libretas y libros. Toma una carpeta con los trabajos que tiene que entregar. Como estudia los fines de semana y vacaciones tiene trabajo hasta rabiar.

—Ya nos vamos, Aomori —Hiei levanta la voz antes de salir.

—Diviértete Kurama-chan. Estudia mucho Hiei —se escucha desde la cocina.

Aomori está atrapado por una planta que intenta comérselo. Trata en vano de rescatar su brazo de los colmillos verdes. Aomori golpea la planta con el brazo libre, es como hundir el brazo en agua. En el techo se forma un círculo de energía que Aomori no ve. Un adolescente de cabello castaño desciende sobre la planta. Aomori reconoce la ropa roja y azul, es Koenma, el regente del mundo espiritual. La planta desaparece bajo Koenma. Aomori se sienta en el suelo de la cocina. Koenma tiene escrito en la frente Jr. Se saca el chupón de la boca.

—Te dije que no hicieras enojar a Kurama.

—¡No hice nada!

La mirada que Koenma le dirige lo hace pensar en la reunión del otro día, donde le dijo a Kurama que Hiei era su "hermano".

—Casi nada —refunfuña—. Gracias por salvarme.

—Ahora que Kurama lo encontró, por tu propio bien, hazte a un lado. Cuando se encariñe con su hijo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Y por mi propio bien, piensa Koenma, espero que Hiei tome la decisión pronto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

—¿A ti papi?

—Necesitamos más, cariño.

Kuwabara le acaricia la cabeza a su hija. Hanako es su ayudante en la tarea de escoger fresas. A unos pasos de distancia, Yuusuke escoge las verduras. Trae el carga bebés en el pecho, Kanbe chupetea su dedo. Los sábados es su día para ir de compras. Lo pasan bien yendo detrás de Hanako y comprando lo necesario. Hoy en cambio, Yuusuke está enfadado. Hanako le comunicó a su salón que su papá tenía novio. Yuusuke volvió de la escuela con un folleto llamado: "Por qué los niños no deben dormir en el futón de sus papás", obsequio de Hiei. Yuusuke lo culpa a él por el momento de vergüenza y de ninguna manera, le dijo, dormirán solos en el mismo futón.

A él la idea de mandar a Hanako a su habitación y a Kanbe a la cuna, le agrada. Era así antes de que muriera Yukina. Además quedarse a solas con Yuusuke es estimulante. Pone las fresas en la canasta. ¿A quién quiere engañar? Sabe que si presiona a Yuusuke terminará por ahuyentarlo.

—Iré por cereal, —dice Yuusuke.

Hanako se le abraza a las piernas antes de que dé un paso.

—No te vayat.

Kuwabara lo mira triste. Yuusuke carga a la niña. Intenta darle una explicación… las palabras no le salen.

—Iremos por cereal, —le dice a Kuwabara.

Yuusuke se siente culpable. Ayer por la tarde le explicó a Hanako que él y su papá no eran novios, sólo amigos. Cuando en la cena mencionó que quizá ya era hora de mudarse a su propio apartamento y dio su discurso "debo conseguir trabajo, retomar mi vida", Hanako se echó a llorar. No te vayas mami, le pidió. A Kuwabara se le humedecieron los ojos. Hanako durmió con ellos, abrazada a él, no quiere perderlo de vista... Yuusuke no quiso lastimar a Hanako. Lo que pasa entre él y Kuwabara no está bien.

—¿De cuál quieres, diablilla? ¿Chocolate o bombones?

—Lot dot.

—¿Los dos?

Yuusuke toma ambas cajas. Kuwabara escoge la carne. ¿Por qué se miente? Le gusta vivir con Kuwabara, ama a los niños. Los momentos que pasa a solas con Kuwabara son las horas más agradables de su día. No quiere dejar a su amigo cuando lo necesita tanto. El problema es que Kuwabara no lo ve como un amigo. Pone las cajas de cereal en el carrito. Kuwabara está serio.

—Yuusuke dame a Kanbe.

Cambian el portabebés. Luego de pagar llevan las compras al auto.

—Yuusuke ¿viste ese letrero?

—¿Cuál?

—El de se necesitan empleados.

Yuusuke mira la tienda de nuevo. No lo vio.

—Pregunta, no está lejos del apartamento.

Kuwabara toma a Hanako de la mano y la lleva por un helado. Cuando vuelven al automóvil, Yuusuke está sentado en la cajuela.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Empiezo el lunes.

—Te felicito, —palabras sin contacto físico.

—¿Qué empietas, mami?

—Yuusuke tiene que trabajar, cariño.

—¿Tiene familia que mantener? —pregunta la niña.

—Algo así, —le responde su papá.

Hanako abraza a Yuusuke. Su pequeño corazón sólo entiende que su mamá, quien pasa todo el día con ella, quiere dejarla otra vez.

—No vayat.

—No voy a ningún lado, amor.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes dos al cine? —le dice su amigo.

Yuusuke sonríe. Los sábados salen juntos, los cuatro, como una familia.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Un día de Yuusuke y Hanako es necesario. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Kuwabara le da dinero. Entre otras cosas, a Yuusuke no le gusta recibir dinero de su amigo para las cosas básicas. Por eso quiere volver a trabajar.

—Nos vemos para comer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Contra todo pronóstico Hanako duerme en su habitación. Luego de correr los tres en modo avión por el apartamento, Kuwabara la cargó, le puso el pijama, le contó un cuento y cerró la habitación. Le llevó hora y media de salidas y regresos hacer que se quedara en el futón. Yuusuke lavó los platos, ordenó la cocina, limpió, planeó el menú para la semana y abandonó el apartamento cada vez que oyó llorar a Hanako.

—Ya está.

Yuusuke mira a Kuwabara que se sienta a la barra. Mira su reloj. Hanako lleva media hora sin salir de su habitación.

—¿Crees que es bueno?

Kuwabara sonríe.

—¿Leíste el folleto?

Yuusuke niega.

—El psicólogo nos dirá lo mismo. Ella dormía en su habitación antes de que muriera Yukina. La dejé dormir conmigo porque pensé que la ayudaría. Los niños necesitan rutina, estabilidad. Nosotros somos parte del problema si no podemos ponerle límites. En quince minutos me llevó a Kanbe a su cuna.

—¿Él también? —su tono suena a protesta.

—Si mando a su habitación a Hanako, con Kanbe debe ser lo mismo.

Yuusuke baja la mirada. No le gusta ni un poco que los niños estén en otra habitación.

—¿A qué hora entras el lunes?

—A las seis, —dice en voz baja.

Debería estar contento, ya tiene una de las metas que se propuso. Se sienta del otro lado de la barra, mira a su amigo.

—Tenemos que organizarnos de nuevo, —dice Kuwabara—. Tú te irás temprano al trabajo, yo me hago cargo de los niños en la mañana. Sería bueno contratar una niñera para los días en que necesite llegar al trabajo más temprano. Tú podrías ir por ellos a la salida. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

No ver a los niños por las mañanas es un golpe al corazón de Yuusuke. Es él quien les hace el desayuno. Kuwabara los lleva en el auto a la escuela y él regresa en metro. Ahora él estará ordenando productos en los impecables estantes del supermercado.

—En la oficina me asignaron un carro, —continúa Kuwabara—. Me lo entregan el lunes. Eso nos facilitará la vida. Yo llevó a los niños en la mañana. Tú te llevas el otro auto al trabajo y recoges a los niños.

—Me gusta la idea.

Les hará la vida más sencilla. Por otro lado, pasarán menos tiempo juntos. Adiós las charlas de adultos que tienen durante el camino a la escuela o cuando juntos recogen a los niños.

Kanbe duerme cuando Kuwabara lo pone en su cuna, que está en la habitación de Hanako. Enciende el monitor y le da a Yuusuke el receptor. Kuwabara le da unos golpecitos en el hombro. De los cuatro, Yuusuke es el que más sufre con la separación. Cierran la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Dormiré en la sala —dice Yuusuke con la vista puesta en el monitor.

Kuwabara sonríe. A Yuusuke sólo le falta abrazar el monitor.

—No es necesario. Tú también tienes tu espacio en esta casa.

La habitación que comparten tiene dos futones, cada uno en un extremo de la habitación.

—¿Te gusta más así?

Yuusuke asiente. Supone que eso hizo Kuwabara cuando él y Hanako fueron al cine. La idea de dormir juntos y alentar esas conductas inapropiadas de Kuwabara, lo ponía nervioso. ¿Por qué entonces se siente decepcionado?

Como es su costumbre toma un largo baño. Mañana será su último domingo libre. Trabajará seis días a la semana, incluidos sábados y domingos, cuando Kuwabara descansa. Tendrán que hacer las compras por la tarde y recortar sus salidas familiares. La habitación está a oscuras. Kuwabara ya está acostado. Yuusuke se sienta en su futón, lleva puesto sólo un bóxer. Siente que ese día perdió más cosas de las que ganó.

Se recuesta boca arriba, de lado, boca abajo. No consigue conciliar el sueño. Suspira. Kuwabara en cambio duerme sin problemas. A media noche Yuusuke sigue dando vueltas en la cama.

—Yuusuke, ven.

La voz de Kuwabara lo detiene. Yuusuke se pone en pie. Kuwabara le abre las mantas. Yuusuke se mete dentro.

—Mantén las manos quietas, Kazuma.

—No puedo prometer eso.

Yuusuke apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Kuwabara. Los brazos de su amigo le rodean el cuerpo. Su mano encuentra el sitio perfecto en el pecho de Kuwabara. Por fin, Yuusuke se duerme.


End file.
